When all hope is lost
by KavanBurningWings
Summary: Even the strongest people in this world have a limit and as Zero reaches his, not a single person is there to hold off the inevitable. Not all stories have a happy ending, it seemed.


Warning: Not everything has a happy ending.

Rated: M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Night.

* * *

Trembling fingers tied knots into the pristine white sheets tied against cool gray bars, the stark white a cool contrast to the dull metal rods. This splash of color would be the last he'd ever see. 

* * *

_"I have become… the thing I despise the most." Zero's whispery voice echoed throughout the room as Kaito leaned against the wall behind him. The man's ash-brown hair fell over his tortured chocolate orbs like a mask._

_"I killed a little girl…in cold blood." Kaito's body stiffened against the wall, his hidden eyes peeking at the silverette from beneath his curtain of bangs. His childhood friend looked lost …broken. And that was enough for Kaito to avert his gaze again. The image was wrong…so wrong. Zero never broke; he was stone pillar, a knight…not what he was now._

_"I didn't stop biting her once she screamed…I didn't stop when she called for help…screaming for her mom to save her. I didn't even stop after she stopped struggling…when her body went limp…cold and dead….I didn't stop…" Zero's eyes glassed over with unshed tears. "I'm the reason...she'll never breathe again. I'm the reason her family will never see her smile again. I am … a monster."_

* * *

Everything in the jail cell was silent as Zero choked back the harsh sobs building up his throat, the sheets in the youth's hands now secured to perfection. They would be able to support the body of a full-grown man… 

* * *

_". . . " Kaito closed his eyes in pain as he recalled the image of the little blonde-haired girl's lifeless body, her eyes wide and empty, frozen in the terror she had felt before she met her demise. The demise she had been dealt by the hands of his own best friend. The same man who wanted to protect everyone, the one who had the heart of the saint. He was the one who tore into her flesh and greedily coated himself in every shade of red her blood had to offer._

_Hearing Zero's chains scrape over the ground as he shifted in his chair, made the reality of the situation that much harder to bear. Zero shouldn't have been here. Zero should have never killed that child._

_But he did._

_"Kaito…" Zero whispered._

_The man being called upon didn't turn around, not being able to look his friend in the eyes. Kaito knew what he'd find in the ex-hunters eyes if he turned around. Zero would be on the verge of crumbling under the weight of his sins… and Kaito couldn't allow himself to give his companion any compassion. Not now, not after he had witnessed blood bathing Zero's lips and had to stand by in sorrow as the girl's parents were sent spiraling into a pit of despair. Their heart-wrenching faces imprinted in his mind._

_It wasn't fair to anyone if he comforted Zero now. Instead he merely spoke in a voice no higher than a murmur. "Yes…?"_

_Zero's voice cracked with unwavering despair. "I never wanted to hurt anyone…"_

_"But you did. Because of you, that little girl is dead. . . but you already are aware of that, aren't you?"_

_For a long moment, there were no words._

* * *

There was no going back. He would never be able to atone for his mistake, not this time. Screwing his eyes shut that were already heavy with trickling tears, the tears that the boy could no longer hold back, Zero slid down to the floor of his prison cell. His orange jumpsuit rumpling as his slender legs bent forward into a kneel… just the right position for the noose around his neck to choke the breath away from him. His knees never quite hitting the filthy ground as pain burned into his neck. He deserved this. 

* * *

_A lone tear sparkled like silver dust past Zero's colorless cheek as his tortured, glistening eyes stared hopelessly at the ceiling. He was well aware of the truth Kaito spoke, hell, he was more aware than anyone of the crime he had committed. He had reached the end of the rope; he had finally reached the point of no return. Kaito knew it too._

_Pieces of his life jumped around before his vision, dangling in front of his eyes in the form of invisible laughing shards. In the shards he could clearly see his parents loving faces reaching for him, cooing to him it'd be alright. But it wasn't alright. It never would be again. As if they realized that too, the fragment shattered, showcasing his parents bloodied corpses to him._

_Maybe everything had stopped being alright the minute his own parents had died._

_The next shard stabbed him in the side; in its mocking brilliance was a gentle Ichiru. Gazing at him with love and trust. He had killed him too, didn't he?_

_That piece of memory busted away into dust as well._

_The dust soon gathered to form the person he truly didn't want to see though. Yuuki. Her familiar hands reaching out to cup his cheeks, her large brown eyes sincere and full of worry. "Zero… are you alright?" Her illusion asked, the warmth in her touch burning Zero alive. He didn't want this kindness. He didn't want this love. He was a_

_**monster.**_

_For he knew, if Yuuki had been by his side to this day… he would've killed her, too. The same way he had murmured that innocent child that had resembled his first love so much._

_Narrowing his eyes, Zero watched as Yuuki shimmered away into dust again._

_It was better off that way._

* * *

Zero's lips parted in desperation as the air in his lungs shot from him, his throat trying in vain to gather the oxygen the boy needed to survive. But the more he wiggled, the less air he received, and as his heart pounded loudly in his ears, he knew he would finally succeed in his attempt. There was no Yuuki there to stop him now. A bitter smile took the silver-haired vampire's lips before his mouth shot open again, his body pleading with him to stop the approaching death. Zero would not comply. 

* * *

_"Kaito, what was her name?" Zero finally asked after the clock on the wall had ticked by for a couple minutes. His eyes never leaving the ceiling._

_Kaito didn't seem to mind though, for he never turned his head to look at Zero either. "Whose name do you want to know?"_

_"The name of the girl I killed. I want to know her name."_

_The hunter hesitated in surprise at the request to know the victim's name before his heart became a ton of bricks once more. Of course Zero would want to know her name… he wasn't a killer at heart. That, Kaito was sure of, so in a sense…. Zero was as much as a victim as the other was._

_Sighing softly, Kaito moved to sit on the floor behind Zero's chair. Resting his head against the plastic seat. He could almost feel the warmth of Zero through the object… it was a reminder that he had failed to protect this individual that meant so much to him. Failed to protect him from life's cruel ways. "Her name was Haruhi."_

_"Haruhi…" Zero repeated after a moment then he chuckled in a sorrowful way that made Kaito's blood turn cold. "Haruhi… I'm sorry for what I've done to you…" That blood stopped completely and Kaito, for the first time since he had entered the room, he turned around to stare at Zero, his eyes searching for the lilac pair he knew so well._

_Instantly he found them looking down at him in agony, a beautiful smile of pain among that angelic soldier's face._

_"Zero…?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Zero why do—" The doors to the room opened inward as officers came in, quickly moving to apprehend the boy Kaito wasn't ready to part with yet._

_"Zero needs to go into custody now. You can speak with him at a later time."_

_Kaito ached to protest but he just averted his eyes and nodded curtly. Not realizing that with every step they dragged Zero away, that he would never get that chance to speak with his important person again.  
_  
_He didn't hear Zero whisper for him to forgive him either.  
_

* * *

The boy's body went limp in the darkness of his cell, his hair cascading in front of his handsome face as his blank, dead, eyes stared meaninglessly at the ground he had seen in the last moments of his life.

His once chilling lilac orbs carrying the remnants of his dying thoughts; _**I'm sorry.**_

* * *

That was horribly depressing. OTL. Seriously, I have no idea where that came from, but in a twisted way, I'm happy for how it turned out. It helped me relieve some of my own depression by writing this, so I hope it wasn't too bad.

This is a one-shot, but if anyone wants, I may add a chapter basically inputting the reactions to his death. I'd definitely include Kaito's feelings about it, as for anyone else's, that'd be up to the readers.

Anyway, have a good day. Yada yada. *Goes to work on my HAPPY story because I just kicked myself in the balls with feels.*


End file.
